User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 11 - Fieldwork Fun (pt.2)
I sat there listening intently to Director Sakaki, thankful that he was considerate enough to simplify the too complex words that science stuff needs. I’m getting the gist of it well enough, so I wasn’t too worried that Ryuuka-san and Soma-san were arguing over something to the side, looking over a bunch of folders. They were concentrated on whatever those were, but I won’t complain; at least their arguing over something productive. Anyways, Director Sakaki was still discussing what he planned to accomplish with this little ‘project’. “As you may now, Fenrir Far East Branch had the privilege to have all three Generations of God Eaters in their grasp; the Den boasting both a considerable amount of elite 1st and 2nd Generations, whilst FRIAR holds all of the 3rd Generation God Eaters, obtaining all of them in a under a single year! A momentous event; to have God Eaters from all three Generations, ready to be studied, analyzed and improved upon! We have received quite a heat from the other branches due to this, but HQ…” Funny thing about the Director is that he often goes on random tangents, especially once you got him going. I guess he just wants someone to share his knowledge or something. “Old Man, point please?” I was brought out of my own musings by Soma-san’s interjection, and when I looked over to where they were sitting, Ryuuka-san was typing-up a storm on his tablet, a look of intense concentration on his face as he glanced from it to the papers scattered on the table before him at intervals. My attention was then drawn back to Director Sakaki, who coughed in embarrassment. “Ah yes, yes, of course. Forgive me.” He took a deep breath, obviously rearranging his thoughts. “As I was saying before, Far East Branch had the privilege to have God Eater from three generations, an excellent opportunity for Fenrir to gather data about each generations’ differences and capabilities! With the appearance of Invasive Aragami, it’s only prudent that we prepare ourselves beforehand through intensive research, so by the time comes we engage them in combat we are fully fit to face these new Aragami sub-species without being too overwhelmed.” The Director was in full scientist mode now, and I saw the other two shift and set aside whatever they’re doing to give the adult their full attention, much like what I’m doing. Director Sakaki paced in front of his portable screen, which was currently turned off at the moment. I’m guessing he’ll be using that later for visual representation. “Now, with the 3rd Generation coming into play, and their curious situation of having latent abilities akin yet at the same time dissimilar to the 2nd Generation’s Resonance ability, I have the perfect opportunity to compare the three generations!” Director Sakaki enthusiastically proclaimed, spreading his arms as if to prove a point. “You’ve already said that, Hakase,” Ryuuka-san cut in respectfully. “But… Why four people? So-chan mentioned another guy will be going…” Ryuuka-san steadfastly ignored Soma-san growling at the ‘nickname’, as he kept his uncovered eye on the Director, who looked like someone announced that Christmas was early this year. “Good question, Ryuuka-kun!” With that, he whirled to his screen with a remote control that came outta nowhere, turning it on. The image on the screen were four humanoid figures, labeled ‘1st’, ‘2nd’, ‘3rd’ and oddly enough, another ‘3rd’. I don’t get it. “I have been given privilege by your lovely Doctors to join them for an afternoon tea, where we have exchanged snippets of our respective researches to one another. Rachel-kun’s discovery and study of the P66 Bias Factor is simply fascinating! To think it would produce God Eaters with varying abilities that are dependent on how their ‘Power of Blood’ develops…! “Ryuuka-kun!” Here, the Director whirled on Ryuuka-san, pointing a finger at him. “Tell me what is the difference between you and Hiro-kun here!” Wait, why am I included? I nervously watched Ryuuka-san open his mouth – I have the feeling he’ll say something to provoke me, the meanie – only to grow more nervous as he closed it, leaning back on his seat to regard me properly. His gaze was different now, like he was looking at an experiment to study and analyze, rather than his squad mate. I had known that Ryuuka-san was a tech junkie (ever since that time with the God Arc Soldiers) but seeing him turn from a tech-savvy God Eater into a fledgling scientist/mechanic/whatever Ryuuka-san is, is quite scary. And nerve-wracking.Very ''nerve-wracking. Thankfully I wasn’t scrutinized for long, as realization dawned on Ryuuka-san’s face and he snapped his fingers, pointing at the Director with a wide eye. “Ah! Kamui-kun’s‘Power of Blood’ is awakened, while mine is not!” “Correct!”Director Sakaki was getting hyped, as he pointed his hand up and confirmed Ryuuka-san’s deduction with an enthusiastic reply. “Aside from comparing the three generations, I also intend to see the difference of an ‘Awakened’ 3rd Generation God Eater from a ‘Dormant’ 3rd Generation God Eater!” I… don’t think it’ll be a good idea to study us. I raised my hand, feeling a little childish as I did so. “Um… Director, from what I’ve seen… Dr. Rachel is kind of protective of her research.” I’ve seen a person once – not from FRIAR, obviously, as the symbol on his shoulders were not FRIAR’s shield-crest – and when I overheard the man asking how we came to be (he made it sound like Dr. Rachel ''manufactured us, the creep) and the woman merely smiled, before telling the man to ‘get out of her sight’. That was oddly satisfying to watch, to be honest. “Ah, no worries, Hiro-kun.” Director Sakaki pushed his glasses up, the light glinting off them in such a way that made it opaque, making his expression mildly disturbing. “Fufu, but are we not from the same Branch of Fenrir? The Far East? I say it’s better we unite now and show a few cards amongst each other, cover each other’s bases and form a united front…Fufufufufu.” I tried to sink into the cushions of the couch, as the Director’s laugh was positively creepy. I held back the urge to shudder. “The fox is making a move, huh…” Soma-san looked rather bored, uncaring of the malicious aura rolling off the Director in waves. I stared at him incredulously, while Ryuuka-san went ‘meh’. “You know what they say; in a battle of wits, the fox is only matched by the raccoon.” Okay, they’re speaking in riddles now? “I won’t be worried.” “The other branches are the ones that should.” Soma-san mused, almost delighted at the thought. Ryuuka-san didn’t bother hiding his‘smile of malevolent intentions’. “Got that right.” And so here I am, wondering if I’m the only sane one in the room. -- “So what did you talk about last night, Vice-Captain?” I glared up at Gil-san, paused, and then sighed. I give up. “Director Sakaki plans to gather data on the three generations of God Eaters.” I answered in a dull tone, taking a sip out of my juice. Someone slipped in next to me, and I saw Nana approaching, her tray of food in hand. As usual, she piled it high with Oden-pan. Still wondering where the food goes. She grinned at me. “About what, fukutaichou?” I shrugged. “Anything, I guess. That’s why we’ll be spending an overnight outside the wall.” I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, chewing carefully before swallowing it. “''Fun''.” I made sure the sarcasm was thick. I’ll be honest; it’s awesome I’ll get to go on a mission – an overnight mission – outside the wall, despite being scared as hell at the same time, but… If Ryuuka-san and Soma-san will be their ‘evil scientists’ persona, then…Nah. Count me out, I’m done, good'bye'''. “You don’t sound excited.” Gil-san remarked casually, and I made a face at him. “Gil-san, Ryuuka-san is ''weird. Did you know that?” I whined. I’m past the point of caring now. In response, Gil-san merely arched an eyebrow at me, as if saying ‘''you’re'' telling me?’, then I remembered Ryuuka-san and Gil-san were childhood friends. I nodded, stabbing my spoon into my cereal. “''Ooh,'' right, right, forgot. Sorry. Pff, crazy senpai and even crazier older senpai.What’s the worst that could happen?” “Well, something could-“ “//''Paging Blood Vice-Captain Hiro Kamui; please proceed to the Mission Counter. I repeat-''“ I groaned miserably, slumping over the table to thump my head on the hard surface. Hard.And repeatedly.“''Fuuuuck''.” I groaned, ignoring Nana’s disapproving smack on my arm. “''Fuck me…''” I tuned out Nana’s scolding, and shooting lasers at Gil-san as he gave me a friendly (my ass) pat of encouragement. I shoveled down the remains of my breakfast in record time, dumping the disposable bowl and my mess into the trash can. Exiting out to the hallway, I jogged over to the large metal doors and pressed the open button, revealing the Den Entrance on its other side. Two figures clad in familiar white were standing before the Mission Counter. I approached them, and immediately recognized Soma-san and Kouta-senpai, the two of them chatting with Hibari-san. Kouta-senpai was the first one to see me approaching, and he raised a hand in greeting, making Soma-san look over his shoulder and finally notice me. “That was quick,” Soma-san said by the way of greeting. He checked the large clock up the wall, then winced a little. “As we’re running a bit late on schedule, I’ll cut straight to the point; are you fully recovered from your injuries?” Whoa. Blunt. “Sure do,” I said, patting my stomach where the worst damage was before. And it was true; Ryuuka-san was insane, but he does his job right. And Dr. Rachel helped, too. “Back to normal conditions, so I’ll be fine. Why?” Kouta-san cut in before Soma-san could speak, the older God Eater glaring down at the redhead. “1st Unit-Flavored Test!” He proclaimed, making Soma-san actually facepalm off to the side. What is this…‘1st Unit-Flavored Test’…? It doesn’t sound like food… “Usually this is reserved for God Eaters who want to join the 1st Unit, because there’s a lot of them but they don’t understand that 1st unit doesn’t mean you’re awesome and the best of the best, but really, 1st Unit gets all the hardest missions, to be honest.” Kouta-san was happily rambling, and though I don’t mind, Soma-san looked like he was debating with himself whether to hit the younger guy or not. “But even though you’re not joining 1st Unit – for obvious reasons – we’re still gonna test your skills, seeing as Blood is supposedly the current superior generation of the God Eaters. You good?” I was bewildered by the reasoning, but I nodded anyways. It won’t hurt, right? And maybe I could whether I’m ‘1st Unit material’… Not that I’m planning to leave Blood! Honest! “Yeah, we’re good.” I responded verbally, getting a grin from Kouta-senpai. “Yoshaa!” He did a fist pump, before immediately running towards the doors that led to the God Arc Hangar. “Bye Hibari-san! Last one to hangar is an ugly Kongou butt!” And with that he raced off with a cackle, making Soma-san sigh. “Left him to take over the 1stUnit, remains a brat.” He brought a hand up to rub at his temples, as if warding off a headache. “At this rate, I’m beginning to be afraid for the 1st.” I chuckled weakly, waving farewell to Hibari-san with a smile as I followed Soma-san out. The trip to the hangar was quiet and peaceful, only broken by Kouta-senpai’s playful taunting. He only stopped when Soma-san got feed up and whacked him over the back of the head. This routine is somehow familiar… But anyways, we made our way to the Den Entrance, where we’ll head to the Wall and get picked up by our ride. Apparently, from here, the locations can be reached by jeeps, though for time-saving purposes the helicopters are used. The nearest one is a place I haven’t been to; City of Mercy which is also the place where we are headed at the moment to do this ‘1st Unit-Flavored Test’. I wonder what is this test? -- Block, turn around and swing my God Arc hard. Brace yourself and use Impulse Edge, roll with the knockback and get back to your feet. Behind you! '' “Gh!” I winced as I barely dodged the sharp horn of the Dreadpike, the outer coat of my Blood Uniform tearing as a result and making the biggest tear amongst the multitudes of tears already on my person. “You okay there Kamui?” Soma-san called out, turning sharply into a Shield-Cancel with his Tower Shield, before grabbing the handle of his God Arc in both hands and swinging it a vicious arc, sending the Ogretails that flocked to him. He hefted his strange, pure-white God Arc onto his shoulder, turning to me. “You okay?” He asked again. I nodded with a grimace, more worried about my (literally) torn-up look than my injuries. Non were fatal after all, and I’ll heal in less than a day. “I will be,” I replied. I shifted to Gun form, giving him a Link Burst. He may not be able to fire Aragami Bullets since he’s a melee 1st Generation, but his God Arc eats up the Oracle Cells faster than any New Type’s. That also applies to other melee 1st Generations, from what Soma-san said. Soma-san seemed to stand in concentration as his body adapted to the surge of Oracle Cells, and for a moment, I ''did see his eyes turn cat-like before returning to normal. I know that by injecting ourselves with Artificial CNS, we’re essentially risking ourselves in various unknown side-effects. So far I’ve yet to see anything in Blood, so this makes my first time seeing a side-effect. I yelped in surprise when Soma-san suddenly lunged towards me, God Arc raised high, and when I realized he was heading behind me instead of at me, the pieces clicked. I turned the barrel of my Assault to the back, pointing blindly as I’ve no time to aim, and I pulled the trigger. I was rewarded with a sharp shriek that belongs to a Zygote, and I grinned triumphantly as I finally dashed to the side, leaving the Zygote open and completely on the bath of Soma-san’s overhead swing. The man’s Buster Sword practically cleaved the Aragami in half, and the cut was very messy, as Busters were ‘Crush’ type damage instead of ‘Sunder’ or ‘Pierce’. I stared in morbid fascination at the liquefied Oracle Cells, that began to move to the wounds – most likely trying to repair itself back –and Soma-san immediately called forth the Predator in his God Arc. It was interesting, as the Predator shared the same stark white coloration as the Weapon form. Most of the Predator forms I’ve seen are dark in color, but this was a first. With a casual swing, I killed off the Dreadpike that tried to sneak up on me, frowning at the nicks and blunted parts on my blade. I have to go get this checked as soon as possible. Kouta-senpai jumped down from his vantage point, grinning at us. “So,” He leaned his Gun against the wall, putting his hands on his hips. “You passed. Pretty impressive too, since you’re only a months-old God Eater. I guess those praises about Blood have merit; I’m glad that Far East got you guys.” I nodded, too embarrassed about the praises. And to think it came from 1st Unit’s Captain. How cool is that? “Battle prowess, decent, and potential for more improvement apparent. Good judgment skills, adaptability to situations, and follows orders without problems.” Soma-san said as soon as he joined us. “If I were to point out a problem, it would merely be lackluster tactical thinking, lack of experience and basically being babied by your superiors. I assume you haven’t been sent to solo missions before?” The analytic Soma-san is quite terrifying, I’ve decided. I nodded in response. Soma-san didn’t look troubled by it, as he merely shrugged and adjusted his grip on his God Arc. “So I’ve thought. I’ll be talking to your Captain, suggest a proper training regimen for you. At the rate you’re going, you won’t be able to reach your full potential quickly, and that would be such as waste since Blood have the ability to awaken their ‘Power of Blood’. You won’t be needlessly diving into missions, mind you, but rather till the others from my Squad gets back.” The corner of Soma-san’s lips twitched up. “We’ll be your supervisors, and believe me when I say I’m no easy taskmaster.” I think I’m regretting this now. I walked beside Kouta-senpai, who was carrying his God Arc behind him. He laughed quietly, maybe because of the expression on my face. Who knows? “Don’t worry, that’s how he shows he cares.” That is somehow doubtful. Kouta-senpai leaned closer to me, voice turning quiet. “You know, he does this so that the rookies won’t be surprised by anything,” Kouta-san explained. “You know how a lot of rookies think that once they got the Bias Factor in them, they think they’re invincible, but in reality, they’re not. If anything it’s the other way.” “We’ll be sent out of the wall…” I murmured, getting what Kouta-senpai is hinting at. The redhead nodded sadly. “Before Soma started these beginner tests, a lot of rookies got killed off, most of the time on their first missions. And Soma hates seeing his comrades die.” I was so shocked by that statement that I literally froze. He… he’s scared? I heard Kouta-senpai squeak, and when I looked up, I did the same – to my eternal embarrassment – as I found Soma-san pinning us a glare that would’ve killed us (if it were possible) and his God Arc point at our throats. Good thing I wasn’t moving, because if I was, then I would have made direct contact with his God Arc, and I’ll get infection. Thank whatever deity for small mercies. “I ought to carve out your tongue, Kouta.” Soma-san snarled, and Kouta-san let out a (girly) shriek, scurrying to cower behind me. What the- “O-oi-!” “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Just, put Evil One down, okay?!” Kouta-senpai’s voice was shrill as he pleaded with the irate Soma-san, while I tried to pry myself out of Kouta-senpai’s hold, to no avail. This suck. Soma-san then heaved a heavy sigh, lowering his God Arc. “Just… If you have questions about me, ask me, and not the Bugarally idiot hiding behind you like a pansy.” “Oi!” Soma-san ignored him, in favor of looking at his strange God Arc. A wistful, almost pained expression crossed his face, before he shrugged once more and turned away. “I’d rather share my story myself. I don’t need stupid embellishments or ridiculous paraphrasing.” He stated blandly over his shoulder. Whatever caused that sad look on Soma-san’s face was forgotten – or rather, pushed aside –and for the moment he’s probably back to his default self. And so was Kouta-senpai. “Hey! Who you calling stupid?!” And just like that, Kouta-san and Soma-san are back to their normal selves.Almost too quick, in fact. … Are they… hiding something? -- Oh, Hiro, you have no clue :P Better hold your innocence for a while longer, because sh*t is about to go down. If it’s not obvious (which I somehow doubt…) Cradle is an important part in this story. Well, more on side:RYUU than side:HERO, but still significant in this side of the story. And more of Lenka’s eyebrows xD Kidding. But seriously, I have plans… Ufufufu, may sound ridiculous, but… Eh, I need it for the plot. P.S: (Resonance Ability) – I’m not saying that I disagree with the wiki about Blood 1 having a secret ‘Power of Blood’, but I think it’s Lindow that activated Resonance. He’s a New-Type, right? And in all the times I saw the Blood member have their fanservice-y skinship moments (i.e. that hug with Ciel hehehe) no one had shown signs of Resonance. So for merely the sake of this fic, Resonance is limited only to 2nd Generation. Blood can go crazy with their Bloody Powers. And also…That thing with ‘the higher your compatibility, the shorter you lifespan’ schmuck.In this fic… IT DOES NOT EXIST. Because… I said so xD Kidding, kidding, but seriously, I’ll turn a blind eye on that just for this fic, or maybe… ufufufufufu… But for now, that doesn’t exist in this fic. Lemme have my fun. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic